Too much, too little
by Chargedlion
Summary: Riley finally convinced Maya to do what she loves, but what happens when the thing she loves takes over time with the people she loves? (This is a collaboration withHoneypumpkinandPeaches!)
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys, so since you are freshmen this year, the school is going to have a club fair so you can see all of the clubs you could possibly join," Cory announced to the class. Riley and Maya looked at each other. They've never really joined a club before, so this'll be fun. But in reality, Maya wasn't exactly excited.

The next day, the gym was all set up with the booths that showed off the clubs. The room itself was a lot to take in; vibrant colors seen everywhere.

"Why do we have to go to this? It's so stupid" Maya groaned as she and Riley walked into the gym

"Because, it's the club fair! It's our chance to get involved in our school, make new friends, try new things! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"No, it sounds like a lot of work"

"Oh come on Maya, give it a chance. You might find something that you enjoy"

and before Maya had a chance to reply, Riley had grabbed her hand and pulled Maya further into the gymnasium. There were tables set up and decorated everywhere.

"Why does there have to be so many?"

"Because, Maya, then everyone can find a club they will enjoy, even you."

Maya rolled her eyes and mockingly mouthed Riley's words as she was being dragged along by her arm. Suddenly there was an abrupt stop.

"Maya, LOOK"

"Oh no Riley, no way. You are NOT joining the SPCA club. The last time you saw a commercial of a dog, you cried for an hour…. and it was just PLUTO"

"I didn't like how Mickey was dragging him along, ok"

"Yah, wouldn't that just be terrible" Maya said sarcastically, looking down at her arm that Riley was still grasping

"Maya, it's not a joke"

"Riley, he's a cartoon dog"

"Well he's real to me"

"Riley, if you can't handle Pluto you will not be able to handle the SPCA club. Do you even know what those letters stand for?"

"Special Puppies and Cats Association"

"No Riles, I'm sorry but that's not what it stands for."

"Then what does it stand for?"

"I don't think I can tell you"

"Because you don't know either" Riley replied in a mocking tone

"No, because I don't want to spend this whole fair trying to make you stop crying"

"Maya, that won't happen"

"Yes it will"

"Excuse me, Miss?" Riley said turning to the girl sitting behind the table

"What does SPCA stand for?"

Maya made a big "no" symbol with her hands. Getting the message, the girl replied "Special Puppies, Cats, and Animals"

"See Maya, I told you I could handle it"

"You got me there Riles. I guess you were right" Maya said playfully, throwing her arms up in the air

"So can I sign u-" but before Riley had finished her sentence, Mr. Matthews was over, grabbing the pen from Riley's hand.

"No, no, no, no Riley. You can't do that. We do not need a repeat of the Pluto incident."

"But dad"

"Move along please"

And with that Maya and Riley were on their way to the next booth. As they continued to wander aimlessly and take in the environment, a sign caught Riley's eye.

"Hey Maya, there's an art club here," Riley exclaimed excitedly.

Maya glanced over and said, "So?"

Riley nudged her and said, "You should go check it out, it'll be fun!"

Maya sighed and followed her overly enthusiastic friend. But then she found herself smiling at all of the cool art pieces there. She loved art and people told her she was good at it also.

Riley smiled and said, "Mesmerized Maya?"

Maya looked at her and said, "I'll never be as good as these guys."

Riley nudged her playfully and said, "Aw come on, you're amazing. You can do what these guys do too."

Maya sighed again and started walking away. "I'm not like them."

Riley grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

Come on Maya, just this once? You can do what you love," Riley practically begged.

Maya groaned and said, "What I would love to do is leave this Club fair."


	2. Chapter 2

Riley sighed and grabbed Maya's hand."Let's just move on then."

They walked around some more until something else caught Riley's eye.

"Look Maya! They have a ultimate Frisbee club! I'll just join that instead," she exclaimed.

Maya tightened her grip on Riley's hand and said, "Are you crazy!? You wouldn't last a day doing that! You don't know how to catch."

Riley looked at her, "Harsh."

"I'm sorry Riles, but it's the truth; you'll get hurt."

"No I won't Maya! Please let me try." 

"I'll let you join if you can catch this" Maya said, picking up a flier from a table and rolling it up in a ball. She lightly tossed the paper ball in the air towards Riley. As soon as the ball got close, Riley shot down on the floor.

"See Riley"

"That's not fair, it was coming towards my face." "No it wasn't and besides Riley, it was paper."

"Toss it one more time. I'll catch it, I promise."

"Riley... I'm not joking around, I don't want you getting hurt."

Riley finally gave up trying. They continued walking until yet another table caught Riley's eye. Luckily, Maya noticed beforehand this time, so she turned the other way. Riley stuck out her lower lip but didn't protest. The club Riley had looked at was mini golf. All it took was one thought about Riley swinging a club around other people, and Maya was done.

Riley pointed to another sign. The sign read, "Chess club."

"Can I at least look at this club," Riley asked with a begging expression.

Maya sighed and said, "Sure, but do you even know how to play chess?"

Riley shook her head and ran over to the booth. Maya rolled her eyes and followed her. Even though it wasn't that far away, when she got there, Riley was already talking the club leader's ear off.

"I don't understand chess. Can you teach me? Why are the colors black and white? Why can't they be pink and blue?"

The boy Riley was talking to gave Maya a pleading look. Maya got the message and covered Riley's mouth gently.

"You're scaring him," Maya whispered in her ear. Riley understood and backed away. Maya grabbed Riley's hand again and pulled her away from the scared boy. "Ok Riles, you need to not do that again," she told her in a stern yet kind voice. Riley nodded and looked away in shame. Maya tucked her hand under Riley's chin and made her look up. "I'm not mad," she told her softly "Now let's go find a club you can actually join."  
Riley smiled, "Yay! Thank you Maya!" Then she ran off again.

Finally, they got to a club Maya believed was a safer, "more constructive" choice for Riley, the Garden Club.

"Look at this Riles, you can grow your own flowers."

"There are so many different kinds, and they're all so beautiful."

As Riley began studying the picture of every single flower displayed, Maya slowly backed away and began walking towards where they had started earlier. She stopped when she found what she was looking for and stared at the table, The Art Club.

"Are you an artist?" A girl sitting by the display asked.

"I'd like to be someday" Maya replied, looking down at her shoes.

"What kind of art do you do?"

"Pretty much all of it" Maya laughed looking up.

"Well you should come check us out then. We meet every Thursday, after school in the art hallway. We are free to use any supplies, at any time, to create whatever we'd like. The only catch is that we are in charge of designing and decorating the school's float for the parade during the Fall Festival."

"That actually sounds amazing, but I don't know anyone in it."

The girl reached out her hand to shake Maya's, "I'm Bailey. There, now you know one."

"Ha, thanks"

"But really, you should come. It will give you a chance to meet some new people that all share the same love for art. Just come by Thursday after school, one time, and give it a try. If you don't like it, you don't have to come back, no hard feelings."

"Ok, I guess I can give it a shot"

"See you Thursday then?"

"See you Thursday"

Maya turned around and headed back towards the Garden Club table where Riley was still standing, studying the flowers.

"Peaches, where have you been?"

"Oh… well, um… I saw all those flower pictures, and was um thinking about how… you have to give them water, and then…. um, it made me thirsty so I went to get a drink."

As much as Maya was dying to tell Riley about how she just accepted an invitation to go to the Art Club on Thursday, she knew Riley would make a big deal out of it, and she didn't want that, especially not now in the middle of a gymnasium filled with people. She'd tell her eventually, just not that moment.

"Oh, ok"

"So Riles" Maya replied, trying to change the subject. "Did the Garden Club gain a new member while I was away?"

"No, I just kept thinking about how when winter comes, all the flowers will die and it would make me sadder than I already would be if I had helped grow them."

"I love you Riles, don't ever change"

And with that, Riley went back to looking at club tables, and Maya went to making sure Riley wouldn't sign up for anything too dangerous.

She had to make sure her little plant stayed safe and kept growing. No bulldozer in a pink sweater or flying frisbee would be allowed anywhere near her, at least not on Maya's watch


	3. Chapter 3

In response to the guest review: thanks you, and was this quick enough for you? ;)

* * *

They walked around a little more and finally got done looking at everything, much to Maya's pleasure.

"Hey, you wanna come over after this," Riley asked, expecting the answer to be yes. Maya was about to reply"yes," but then she remembered that today was Thursday; the day art club met.

"Uh, I can't," Maya said while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Why not, you got something today," Riley asked while tilting her head to the side.

Maya nodded. "Yeah.

"What is it?"

Maya hesitated, then said quietly, "I'm going to check out the art club, they meet on Thursday's."

"Oh my gosh Maya! Its about time your doing what you love," Riley said excitedly. Then she kissed her cheek and said, "Proud of you."

Maya rolled her eyes and said, "You don't gotta be sappy and emotional about it Riles."

"I've always been like that Maya."

"Yeah ok, can't argue there."

"See?"

"Alright alright, don't rub it in."

Riley laughed and said, "Sorry. So what made you change your mind about the club?"

"I don't know honestly, maybe because I just really like doing it."

But...you refused it earlier."

"People can change their minds."

"True."

Maya smiled warmly and said, "Thanks for pointing out the club."

"Sure Maya, I know that's what you love."

* * *

"Why did I agree to this?" Maya thought as she slowly made her way down the hall leading to the art rooms.

She didn't want to admit that she was nervous but this was the first school activity she had ever gone to without Riley, actually, more like any activity.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the art room, immediately being overcome with the scent of paint, clay, and canvas. Maya didn't think she had ever experienced something so wonderful; so many people just doing art. No one was telling them what to make or what to use; people working together, people working alone, people painting, people drawing, people sculpting, people talking, people laughing: complete and total freedom.

Maya stood at the door, ideas swirling around in her head. She could literally use anything and make anything.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as

"Maya you came" was shouted from someone on the other side of the room.

Searching the room, Maya found Bailey making her way to the door to greet her.

"This is amazing" was about all Maya could say as Bailey reached the doorway.

"I knew you'd like it! Now come on, let me introduce you to some people." Bailey said leading Maya out of the doorway and into the room.

As she was getting pulled further and further into the room, Maya was more and more amazed by all the artwork around her. Bailey stopped to introduce Maya to every single person in the room and then led her to where she had been working. She pulled up a chair, grabbed a canvas, and scooted over her paints so they were sitting between the two of them.

"How'd you know I was a painter?"

"I've seen your work displayed in the hall. You are amazing. When I saw you at the fair, I knew you had to come see this club at work."

"You really think I'm that good? All the people in here are so much better than me."

"No, all the people in here are so different than you. We have all experienced different things and we all portray them different ways. Everyone has their own style, it's like a fingerprint"

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, what is your painting about?" Maya asked pointing to the New York skyline painted across the canvas in front of Bailey.

"It's my happy place. I found a spot in the city that gives me a perfect view of the skyline. Now I go there anytime I feel something that's too big for me to comprehend, just like a New York Skyline."

"That's incredible"

"What's your happy place?" Bailey asked, catching Maya off guard.

She thought for a second and then replied "A Bay Window".

"Do you have a specific Bay Window or is it just any Bay Window?"

"It's more about who's sitting next to me at the Bay Window." All of the sudden a picture of a painting popped into Maya's mind. "I've got it!"

"You've got what?"

"You just gave me an idea of what I want to paint!"

"Well get painting then!"

"I have to do a little research before I can start though."

"Research?"

"Yeah, you wanna help?" But by that time ideas for what she was about to create were flying through her brain. Before Bailey could answer Maya added, "Actually, I need everyone in here to help".

It was a strange and crazy request considering she had just walked into this club for the first time just about 30 minutes before, but Maya knew that is no one else in the world would understand, these people would. What art people get an idea, they have to do everything possible to make their idea a reality.

Just as she thought, within five minutes, Bailey had everyone in the club surrounding Maya, ready for instruction. She began with the background story for her idea, just like how Bailey had with her painting. Then, she asked, and people volunteered, and soon Maya would be on her way to starting possibly the best piece of artwork she had ever created.


	4. Chapter 4

Maya climbed through the bay window after finishing up at the art club. She always went over to Riley's after school on Thursday's because her mom worked late and Riley didn't want her to be lonely.

She had rushed to the Matthew's apartment as soon as she stepped out of the school. For the first time in a long time she was excited about something and she needed to share it with Riley. Before she could even get her entire body through the door, Riley began bombarding her with questions

"How was it? Did you meet some new people? What did you do? Did you like it?"

"Woah, Riles, slow down. The club was actually, really amazing. Everyone there is just like me. You can create whatever you want and everyone is so nice."

Riley's eye sparkled as she listened to Maya describe everything. She had never seen Maya as passionate or as excited about something as she began talking about the Art Club.

Once Maya had gushed about everything, Riley said, "Wow Maya! Sounds like you really liked it!"

Maya nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah! I'm really surprised myself, but I enjoyed it a lot."

"Good, I knew you would."

"Why are you always right," Maya asked with a playful smile.

"I'm just that good," she replied as she poked Maya's side.

They both laughed, then Riley asked, "Why didn't you want to go before?"

Maya paused for a moment, then replied, "I guess I thought that I wasn't good enough. Hope is for suckers."

"You know it's not, and you are amazing at anything art!"

"I wouldn't say _anything_ , but thanks anyway. And how am I supposed to know that hope isn't for suckers?"

"Shawn."

Maya didn't reply, she just looked at her. Finally she sighed and said, "Yeah, you're right. He's even told me I was good at art."

"See? Hope isn't just for suckers. So, tell me more about the art club!"

"What's left to tell?"

"You meet any new people?"

Maya couldn't help but smile. "Bailey. You know, the one that was at the booth? She's really cool."

"Nice."

"I sense some sarcasm."

"I don't even know how to be sarcastic!"

"Fair enough." They stopped talking for a minute after that, sitting in a comfortable silence. Finally, Maya said, "You know, even though art club is awesome, I'd still rather be with you."

"Aww, you sap. Stay with the art club if you love it so much, I'll still be here."

"Really? You want me to keep going?"

"I know you love it. Just go and do what you love."

"You're the best."

"I know."

"...And humble too."

"Haha, sorry."


End file.
